


If Wilson isn't so stupid

by Anonymous



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	If Wilson isn't so stupid

After knocking Megan out, Wilson takes her to his hideout immediately, because he knows in police building there are people who patrol even at night.


End file.
